Autumn's Eyes
by Er-mazing
Summary: Autumn, a soldier that has survived in the Survey Corps for years, has a special ability. But, her friend and squad leader, Hanji, is focused on Eren and his shifting ability. Autumn will have to figure out her powers mostly alone while having to go through old and painful memories. She will also fall in love along the way as well...
1. The Beating

**Autumn's P.O.V.**

I'm not the best at slaying titans. But I'm not the worst either. I'm not popular, but I do have a few friends. I joined the Scouting Legion a few years ago. How I'm still alive, I have no clue. I'm here because I want to protect someone or because "I WILL KILL THEM ALL!" To be perfectly honest, I'm still not entirely sure why I joined.

I am one of Corporal Hanji's squad members. I don't know most of the other people in different squads, at least not personally (of course I'd heard talk of Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Jean and Levi), but I don't mind not knowing them.

Hanji always marveled at Eren, wanting to dissect and watch every move he made. She studied him whenever she could. Honestly? That kind of attention would make me uncomfortable; I wouldn't be able to handle it.

And as for Levi? Humanity's Strongest Soldier? I feel pity for him. How he can have so much weight and responsibility on his shoulders and not crumble to the floor, I don't know. But then again, that is why I'm not Humanity's Strongest Soldier. Or at least, one of the reasons.

But I _am_ special. Like almost-if-not-more-so special than Eren.

Hanji and I have known each other since I first came into the Scouting Legion. I am only two years younger than her, and we became friends instantly. So whenever she first realized my forest green/rusty red eyes turned purple? She totally flipped out. She swore more than I had ever heard her swear before. And got angry. Very angry. But then, her anger turned into her being terrified. After calming down though, she had an 'I'm-so-excited-I'm-to-explode' look.

She started spouting questions my way such as, "How long have your eyes done that?" and "Why have you never told me!" and "How can you do that?!" etc.

But that happened a while ago. Eren has come along, being able to shift into a titan, and things changed. Hanji started spending less time with her squad, and less time trying to understand my eyes and my history. I was okay with it though. I knew better than anyone that people have to have priorities, and that Eren was number one on her list.

* * *

><p>I sat on top of a tree, looking out at the horizon. The sunset would be pretty tonight. The birds sang, and it was peaceful. No loud, annoying people.<p>

Normally, the soldiers don't have any free time. But the newbie soldiers were cleaning headquarters today and since we (the more experienced, older soldiers) had been training all week, we were allowed the day to 'relax'. Like anyone could relax.

I heard someone come up behind me. I sighed and turned to see who it was.

"Oi, Autumn!" My friend, Santana, called. She was younger than me, but ranked high, in the top ten with her classmates.

"Hey girl," I greeted back.

"Oh my gosh, you just missed a fight between Jake and Zack!" She squealed.

Ok, I am going to admit it right now- I love my gossip. In this horrible world where there is only titan talk, gossip helps keep me sane. "What happened?" I asked, hooked on the bait.

"Well…" Santana said. "Ya know how Jake and Zack don't get along? Well, I don't know who started it, but all of a sudden they started punching and kicking each other, each saying they were a better soldier than the other. When I arrived I decided to break up the fight, but they were both already bloodied up," She was talking so fast I hardly understood her. "And then I helped take Zack to his room because Laura was helping Jake, and they could hardly walk. And it was amazing because I had a reason to fuss over Zack," She paused for a moment, and I could see she was about to burst.

"Yeah girl, keep talkin'" I told her.

"AND HE KISSED ME! We were in his room and he said 'thank you' and kissed me!" She looked like she was going to faint as she said the news. I felt so happy for her- she and Zack were going to be such a cute couple. I smiled and hugged her.

"That's wonderful!" I said, and I really meant it. But I knew loving someone at a time like this was not going to end well. I also knew sometimes, you just can't help but love, even if you don't want to. I couldn't break her happiness, so I stayed quiet.

"Hey, girl?"

"Yeah?" Santana said, still giddy with happiness.

"Why don't we go to the bar tonight? I'm in need of a few drinks, I think," I told her.

"Okay," She agreed. "Can we bring Zack?" She asked.

"Bring anyone you want," I said.

"Okay," Santana agreed again. She hugged me and left, going back to HQ. I was in the quiet peace once more.

Of course, my peace lasted about two seconds. A newbie came flinging through the forest. A growl escaped me. Newbies were not supposed to be training now, so that only meant they were goofing off.

I jumped from my tree and used my 3DMG so I wouldn't fall, then raced after the idiot. But when I got close enough, I saw it was a man and not a newbie, and that he was grinning like a madman.

The man lunged at me and attacked. I was caught off guard, and while I overcame my shock he had already kicked me twice and was punching my face.

Remember when I said my eyes turned purple? They only did that when I was sad, incredibly angry, or in danger. So my eyes turned and the dude was caught off guard for a moment. I took my chance and kicked him in the gut, then ran.

Like I told you, I wasn't the best fighter. And this guy- he was bigger and a better fighter than me. I was not taking any chances. So yeah, I ran. No judging please.

I ran until I was at the edge of the forest, which was next to the Survey Corps headquarters. Of course it was my luck to run into, lo and behold, Corporal Levi. He looked up, angry as hell that someone ran into him.

"Corporal Levi! I'm so sorry! I swear, I didn't mean to run into you!" I shouted, hoping he wouldn't kick me into the dirt or something else equally as horrifying.

"Your breath smells like shit. Stop shouting. You're voice makes my ears want to bleed. Is there a titan breach?" He asked, anger stinging his words. He looked me up and down, taking in my tangled hair, bloody and bruised face, and ripped sleeve.

"N-No sir! I just ran into a um… I just…" I looked back. I could see a figure in the forest, and I knew it was watching and listening. "I just ran into someone. Like I did to you. I'm incredibly sorry."

"Tch," He said. "Newbie, go back to cleaning," He ordered, and then walked off.

"I'm not a newbie, you idiot," I said under my breath. Yeah, I was short- shorter than Levi in fact. But really? A newbie? Come on, I had been here for, again, _years_._  
><em>

I don't know why I didn't tell Levi about the man, but it didn't really matter, because Levi was gone and the man was walking out of the trees.

"You should've told him," The man said, a horrible grin on his face. "You had Humanity's Strongest Soldier right in front of you, that you could've asked help from, and you let him slip away? How stupid are you?" He asked.

The man took a step towards me. I took a step back. I didn't think it was possible, but the man's grin widened. Like, that was totally creepy.

"How'd you get your eyes to change like that?" The man asked, curiosity showing all over his face.

I stayed quiet. The man scowled, and launched himself at me. I tried dodging him, but he caught me. "I asked you a question. You need to answer me when I ask you a question," He said.

I tried to escape his grasp but he held onto me too tight. I didn't cry out though. I had some pride you know, no matter how small it was.

The man kicked me in the gut, making me fall down, and every time I tried to get back up, I was kicked again.

Trying to sit up, he stomped on my shoulder, making me fall back down. "How?" I asked through my struggled breaths and his constant kicking. "How," I coughed. "Did you get the 3DMG?" I coughed again and spit blood on the ground.

The man laughed. It was a horrible, horrible laugh. "Oh, the people underground have their tricks," He said. I smiled. I knew my smile looked gruesome, with blood and bruises everywhere on my face.

He kicked my face. "Stop that horrible smiling!" He said. It made me smile harder.

Blood fell from my lips. "The people underground also have their weaknesses. I should know," My smile grew wider, hoping to make him angrier. Man, did I have a death wish. "I lived most of my life underground."

The man paused for a minute, thinking about what I had just said. He knew that I could hardly move anyway, so he thought there was no reason to worry. Except for the fact that we were literally on the side of HQ, in the open.

I heard a yell in the distance. I think it was, "HEY, YOU!"

"You didn't think this through, did you?" I asked, spitting and coughing more blood. I wanted to laugh. He was so stupid. The man glared at me, and I looked up at him, my eyes purple. Danger- that's what my es were saying. I was in danger.

_Duh, eyes. You know if something actually happened when they turned purple, that would be more helpful. _I thought.

I heard someone run. Who? I don't know. I closed my eyes, drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's P.O.V.<strong>

When I woke up, everything was white for a moment. Hanji was sitting next to me with Santana, and they were chewing on their fingernails and staring at me worriedly.

"Stop biting your nails," I demanded. "They'll become stubs."

Hanji and Santana almost burst into tears at the sound of my voice. "What?" I asked. "I'm still breathing, am I not?"

They looked like they wanted to hug me, but knew they shouldn't. And then Hanji started talking. Fast.

"OhmygoshAutumnwhenwefoundyouwethoughtyouweredeadandtherewassomedudeandhesaidhefoundyouhowyouwerebutweknewhehadhurtyousowelockedhimupandthenwegotreallyscaredbecauseyoudidn'twakeupforaweekandwethoughtyouweren'tgonnamakeitandLevisaidyoutalkedtohimand-"

"Stop speaking so fast! I can hardly understand you!" I told her. She really started crying then. Which caused Santana to cry.

"Hey," I said gently. "Hey, stop crying. When can I get off this dingy bed? I would love to go get a drink," I informed them. Santana started _sobbing_. No, she was no longer crying. She was _sobbing. Hard_.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _A week, huh? Wow, that's a personal best._ "Thank you, for being here," I told my friends. They nodded weakly. "Where's Zack?" I asked Santana.

"He said he would come along later. We all have been visiting you- Zack, Corporal Hanji, Jay and I. Jay and Zack actually just left a few minutes ago, because their squad leaders made up the bullshit of 'Comrades and friends get injured and die all the time whilst fighting titans and humans. Just because this happens doesn't mean you can drop everything!'" She recited. Her voice was scratchy from crying, and her nose was running.

"Why are you here then? You two need to keep training, too," I told them. "Even if you are a squad leader, Hanji." They shook their heads.

"We have trained…some. But we pretty much told Erwin we would do what we want, because we weren't his puppets." Hanji said. I cringed. Why would they say that, especially to the Commander himself? I wasn't that important.

"Hanji…Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Because silly," She said, as if it were perfectly clear. Her voice was also scratchy and deep. "You are our friend. And we love you. It's what friends do. We are there for each other, no matter what. Besides…the Commander wasn't _that_ mad; he understood."

Ok, I don't cry much. Remember, I didn't even cry when that man was beating my up. But this? Yeah. I started crying.

"Hey, what about the 'Stop crying'?!" Hanji demanded. "You will be out of this hospital in a few days. You are healing incredibly fast. Right now, you need to rest."

I sighed, wincing at how it hurt, but stopped crying. Hanji and Santana patted my hand before leaving, saying, "Rest or you will have to be stuck in here even longer!"

I shut my eyes and felt myself leave behind the white hospital room, and go into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: This was my first fanfic so I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love some reviews if anyone would like to leave a comment or some advice! :)<strong>**

**And just so everyone knows, when Hanji first talks to Autumn she says: **

**"Oh my gosh Autumn when we found you we thought you were dead and there was some dude and he said he found you how you were but we knew he had hurt you so we locked him up and then we got really scared because you didn't wake up for a week and we thought you weren't gonna make it and Levi said you talked to him and-"**

**Sorry its so long. ;)**


	2. Getting Better

**Levi's P.O.V.**

Hanji was spending all her time with the suicidal idiot. As soon as the damn woman had woken up, Hanji hardly ever left her side. Which was honestly really annoying, because I was stuck having to train her squad.

When I had first received the news of the woman I had spoken to being beaten, I thought the woman was a new recruit; but when Hanji informed me she had been here for years, I realized I'd seen the woman before. I remembered her was always more quiet than those who she was with, and I'd seen her in the bar a lot. Hanji said she was special, but she never told me how.

When I had finally gotten Hanji to act like a squad leader and take over squad, the woman, Autumn, who I had remembered was part of her squad, came with her, and she had crutches (even though she was still supposed to be immobile according to the hospital documents). A girl from Hanji's squad, that you could tell was one of Autumn's close friends, walked along with them. I watched as Hanji's whole squad came up to Autumn and patted her back or said hello, and asked her how she was.

A few of the squad members, a man and two other girls, hugged her gently, but she looked like it didn't hurt. She smiled when one of them said something.

I heard Erwin walk up behind me as I watched Autumn and Hanji have a short conversation, before Hanji ordered her squad to go to the obstacle course. As Autumn and the rest started walking off, she seemed like she really didn't need the crutches, and was walking actually quite well.

"Hanji yelled at me so she could spend time with that woman." Erwin scoffed. I didn't answer.

"At first when Hanji arrived in my office, I told her no. So she then decided to tell me she told me that she wasn't my 'puppet'," Erwin continued. "And when that didn't work, she kept telling me that the woman, Autumn, was 'special'. I asked her how she was special. She didn't speak to me after that, only saying that she was really important, and she needed to spend time with her and watch her." Erwin sighed. "I finally realized Autumn must be in some way important, or Hanji wouldn't have acted like she did."

I didn't understand why Erwin was having this little talk with me, so I said nothing. Instead, I stared, bored, at how horribly dirty the Survey Corps building was. _I'll get the newbies to clean it after their training, before their dinner, _I thought.

"So I granted permission to Hanji to spend time with her. And then, when she _finally_ left, I looked through Autumn's files," Erwin paused and looked at me. "She is from underground, like you."

This bit of information spiked my interest, but not much. "So?" I looked at Erwin. He shook his head.

"Levi, the only recruits ever to come from the underground are you and her." Erwin pointed his finger at Autumn.

I thought over this. _Huh, I guess he's right._

"So…?" I ask again.

Erwin frowned. "As I looked through the files," He said carefully. "I read a statement she had told her friend." I waited for him to continue. "And she had told this friend: 'Everyone from the underground has a secret. Sure, the people above ground obviously have secrets too, but the underground secrets- they are…more valuable. One day, when I share my secret, the fate of this war will change.'"

I kept my face blank and as emotionless as ever. But my mind was reeling. I understood the part about 'everyone from the underground has a secret', because I had my secrets. But what was hers? And how would they change the fate of the titan war?

Just as I was about to leave, I took one last glance at Hanji's squad. I found Autumn staring back at me. She didn't look away when I returned her stare. She finally turned and left when someone called her.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's P.O.V.<strong>

I was feeling better now- actually, I felt great. I still looked like I had been hit by a bus, though. It was only 2 weeks after the incident; and just like Hanji said, I was out of the hospital and was healing exceptionally fast.

I had woken up this morning in my own bed with my roommate Katie already awake and getting ready for the day. I smiled at how nice it was for the day to be 'normal'. After taking a shower and getting ready for the day, I went and ate breakfast.

Hanji and Santana, Zack and Jay all sat at my table and ate with me.

"Hanji, don't you want to sit with the other squad leaders?" I asked her, already knowing her answer.

"No, Erwin said I could spend some time with you, remember?" I just nodded.

"Do you want to come with us to the obstacle course today?" Hanji asked.

"Sure," I said as I shrugged.

Jay looked at me like I was going to die any moment. "Hey," I snapped. "Do I really look that bad?" I asked.

Jay smiled and chuckled. I wasn't oblivious like other people when it came to people liking them. I knew Jay liked me, but I decided not to bring it up. I liked being friends. "No, no, you look, um…lovely?" He told me and I glared.

"Nice try," I said. "I'm only letting you slip because you did stay with me whilst I was unconscious."

Everyone sat in comfortable silence for a moment, before I broke it. "Hey," I say, trying to get everyone's attention. "Why don't we all go to the bar this evening? I never did get to go the other week."

Everyone nods in agreement. "Yay!" I squeal, acting like a kid as I clap my hands together. What can I say? I love some alcohol (not that I'm an addict or anything).

* * *

><p>After breakfast, I walked with Hanji and Santana to meet up with our squad. They all greeted me and asked me how I was doing.<p>

I could feel Corporal Levi and Commander Erwin's stares burning into my side.

Liz, Hazel and Will all hugged me gently, as if I would break. But it didn't hurt.

Just as we were about to leave to the course, I turned, continuing to feel the stares of the Commander and Corporal. My eyes burned into Levi's for a few seconds, until Liz called to me.

* * *

><p>By the time we arrived at the obstacle course, I had ditched my crutches. I really felt fine and they were just being a pain and getting in my way. Everyone looked I was psychotic, but I didn't really care. Hanji caught my eye and mouthed to me, 'We need to talk later'. I nodded.<p>

One by one, each member of the squad began the course. Hanji started. We weren't allowed to use our 3DMG gear here, so everyone always felt out of their comfort zone. Hanji and the rest of the squad told me to not do the course, but to meet them at the end. I didn't listen. Besides, I felt better so everything would be fine, right?

Wrong! Half way through the course I was a little more tired than normal. But I was determined to continue. So by the time I crossed the 'finish line' I was pretty exhausted. But I had made it! Hanji glared at me, and then gave me a look like 'I-want-to-study-your-every-move'. Everyone else (including Santana) looked horrified.

I smiled sweetly at them, then suggested that we go back to HQ. The course took longer for our squad than normal, and it would start to grow dark when we got back. Everyone agreed and started the long walk back to HQ.

* * *

><p>When we finally arrived, I went and took another shower. I <em>hated <em>being or simply feeling dirty. It reminded me of when I was back 'home', underground. I shivered at the thought.

I grabbed some clothes and changed quickly. I hadn't used my crutches since the obstacle course, but I still didn't really need them.

"Hey, Katie? Want to join Santana, Zack, Jay, Hanji and I at the bar tonight?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'd love to but I'm exhausted and I think I'm just going to go to bed," She replied. She smiled at my horrified expression.

"Okayyyy…" I say slowly before telling her good night and leaving. I can hear her small laugh as I leave, and it makes me smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really dislike this chapter. It's boring. Uh. <strong>

**Thanks everyone who read this! I hoped you liked Levi's point of view (Even though it was boring)! Next time I will try to make it better, promise. ;)**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Oh! I almost forgot! (Ok, I _did_ forget. Whatever.) **

**Here's the ages I was thinking of for Levi, Autumn, Hanji and Santana (along with Zack, Jay and Katie):**

**Levi- 34 **

**Autumn- 30**

**Hanji- 32**

**Santana (along with Zack, Jay and Katie)- anywhere from 18-23 **

**Just so everyone knows why I didn't call Autumn a girl in anyone's point of view, because in my head I've made her 30. That would be kind of weird, I think, calling a 30-year-old a girl. Well, I guess if there was an older person calling her girl...but anyways! Those were the ages I was thinking about, but you can come up with whatever ages you want for whatever characters. xD**


	3. Drinking

**Autumn's P.O.V.**

Zack, Hanji, Jay, Santana and I all met outside of HQ before heading towards the town, where the bar was located. HQ was located a little ways away from the town, but it would be a nice walk. Zack and Santana held hands as we walked. It made me happy and sad- I was happy they were happy, but sad, because I knew the world was a cruel place.

Once we reached the bar, I picked a table and ordered our drinks. I knew Hanji only drank before an expedition, so I told her she didn't have to drink if she didn't want. She gave me a funny look and replied, "Oh honey, there is no way I'm not drinking!" We all grinned and I took my first shot, grimacing slightly at the taste.

A little while later, I looked up when the door jingled as it was opened, seeing if it was someone I knew. I wasn't really shocked when Levi was the one walking through the door, because I'd seen him here before.

"Oi, Levi heichou!" I called. Next to me, Hanji was giggling like a madwoman, and Santana was so drunk that whenever she started talking, she made no sense. But Levi just ignored us and walked over to an empty table.

About half an hour later, the door opened again. This time something was wrong though. About twenty fit and muscled men and women came into the bar. Everyone was gone except for Levi and my group. Even the bartender. Everyone was standing, so I stood too, which made everything around me spin for a moment. I grabbed onto the person's shoulder, which happened to be Jay's. When everything stopped spinning, I thought about our situation. I knew that in the intoxicated conditions we were all in (not including Levi), that we would be easy to beat. I inwardly sighed.

Hanji and Jay looked discouraged as well. Santana's body language said she was afraid, and Zack's eyes showed he wanted to comfort her, but you could tell he was scared too. Levi glared at us for having so little confidence, but I knew he was thinking the same thing.

Once our opponents started walking towards us, you could tell they were searching for something- or more specifically, _someone_. I felt myself tense as the person in the front (their leader, I'm guessing) landed his gaze on me.

As he studied me, I studied him. He was tall, incredibly ugly, and muscled. The way he held himself gave him away as leader. His teeth were yellow and a few were missing, and his nose was too big. His hair was a horrible, dull brown color, which honestly looked like shit was placed upon his head.

He scowled at me as if he read my mind. I cringed slightly at his terrible face. My body sensed I was in danger and I prayed that my eyes wouldn't turn purple and give me away, since I was guessing they were either after me or Levi.

Of course, the universe hates me and my eyes flashed purple anyway.

I must have been who they were looking for because Ugly Face and the rest of my attackers flung themselves at me. I didn't put up much of a fight, I was still too drunk. I could see a few of other attackers fight against my friends who were trying to fight back, but failed as they were outnumbered and too drunk. Levi was the only one able to take on his few opponents.

I felt something hard hit my head before someone slid a sack over my face. I crumbled to the floor and blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Levi's P.O.V.<strong>

As soon as I walked into the bar, I heard my name. I recognized the voice as Autumn's, and I could hear Hanji...giggling? That was just wrong. The girl from earlier was talking, but she was too drunk for anyone to understand a word she said. I ignored all of them though, and chose my own table.

It wasn't even an hour after I had arrived that everything decided to go downhill. About twenty people entered the bar and everyone else in the bar left but me, Autumn, Hanji, the other girl and the two guys.

As the leader (who, might I add, had a horrific face) looked over each one of us, I looked over him and his group. There was too many for us to beat, and I was the only person not drunk.

I heard Autumn sigh and looked over at her. She was still bruised and had scratches here and there, but she had healed incredibly fast. You could tell she had already given up; she knew the odds were against us. Her friends also wore afraid and discouraged faces. I glared, disgusted they had shown weakness and defeat.

As the leader studied Autumn, she cringed. I had to keep from glaring, but really, she needed to learn how to hide her emotions better. And it only got worse when her eyes turned purple. I realized then that that was what Hanji had been talking about when she said Autumn was special. No one was looking at Autumn but the attackers and me, so I was the only one that saw, other than the people staring at her. _But why did her eyes do that? What does it mean? Is that her secret? _Questions whirled through my mind, but I pushed them away.

The group must have been looking for Autumn, because as soon as her eyes changed, they attacked us. I was the only one that fought back and was able to do any damage. I think one of the guys tried to "protect" Autumn, but failed so horribly I wanted to yank my eyes out of my head. I mean it was really that bad. Yeah, they were drunk. Whatever- when your in the Scouts, you can't fight like that. It was a horrible sight to see. And the rest were not even trying!

I had managed to attract quite a few more people since I was the only one fighting back and not failing terrifically. Autumn was already knocked unconscious and taken away. Everyone else was also knocked unconscious, lying in a heap. I glared at them even though they couldn't see me.

Soon I was surrounded by all of our attackers, except for the leader and two others with him, because they were carrying Autumn away.

I may be the best fighter alive, but taking on about seventeen people alone with no weapon, surrounded, and without 3DMG (even though that wouldn't work in a building) is pretty much impossible.

I managed to get in a couple good kicks and punches before something hard hit the back of my head and I fell, my eyes closing as two people bound my hands and feet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry for the long wait! I had writer's block. Big time. I could not think whatsoever. But that passed and I finally found time to sit on my laptop and write. Yay!<strong>**

**And so everyone knows, Autumn can tell when her eyes turn purple because her vision changes for a split second and everything around her becomes sharper. Right now, that's the only thing that happens when her eyes change, but later on, new abilities _will_ occur!**

**Sorry this chapter was short! I hope you liked it though! ;)**


End file.
